Winds of Change
by Spooky tree
Summary: Takes place years after the events of Twilight princess.After years of isolation, a young women ventures out into a strange new land to reunite with someone dear to her.However the red string of fate soon entangles her in the lives others.
1. prologue: A silent figure Approaches

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful masterpiece that is LOZ

Greetings everyone, this story is paying homage to all the Zelda game in the twilight princess world, I actually got inspired a couple of years ago before twilight princess made its release, only getting inspiration on the screen shots. It made the story all the more vivid when I actually played the game, at first it was going to be somewhat of a love story but it soon evolved into something more. Mostly all the characters are in the story only years older, now the prologue is a bit sad, but I can assure you my dear readers the story dose get happy like I always say there is a method to my madness. Well I hope you enjoy and in the words of the occoco: without further ado let begin shall we!

Prologue

The Arbiters grounds, a place that once housed the most infamous of criminals in Hylian history now stood quiet and foreboding. Its memory keeping it a float by the legends whispered through imparted lips of the ones that knew the horror and punishments that seeped through the cracks like blood. It had been ten years since he had been there, ten years since both princesses coiled themselves into his life both light and dark. Though she destroyed all passage and communication to her world, Midna failed to her erase her memory from his heart. He still felt that tenderness when he thought of her feisty spirit, he wouldn't have doubted that in time he would have fallen for her if she stayed. Perhaps that was the one of many reasons why he fell for Zelda, because she reminded him so much of her or perhaps it was something deeper than that. He remembered the trance like pull he felt when he first saw those sad soft eyes gazing at him through the course fabric of the burial cape those eyes tempered out like cold water, the fierce wildness of the beast he had become. And also, he felt another feeling that he had never in his life felt. He felt embarrassed before, he had the scrapes and bruises of being a rancher to prove that, but right at that moment with those blue eyes staring at him he had never felt such shame for what he had become.

A sudden jerk awoke him from his brooding. The horse he had borrowed from one of his men hoofed at the sandy of the entrance, its soft mane fanning wildly around as it snorted impatiently at the wooden gate. A lopsided smile stretched across his dry lips at the horse's antics. Sighing, Link jumped down and grabbed the key that was on his neck by a leather strap with one hand while wiping the sweat that was creeping down his dusty brow with the other free hand. He had forgotten how unnaturally hot the Gerudo desert got during the first months of spring and already he was beginning to miss the bite of winter on his nose, especially when he would plunge his raw bloody war weathered hands into the snow, welcoming the numbness that came to ease the pain and slightly tingeing the snow with a pleasant grapefruit pink that didn't quite match the carnage of the war torn fields that he and his men ploughed through mercilessly. He never once regretted accepting the position of the captain in the Hylian army. After her position as queen was solidified, Zelda didn't waste any time in making much needed changes starting with the military. With a rather generous salary, the former captain was excused of his duties; it also didn't take long for word to reach Link that the queen of Hyrule had requested and audience with him.

A little over two months in his journey to be precise, he has just turned in for the evening in a cozy inn that he had saved from a marauding band of pirates. Thankful and refusing no for an answer, Harmon and Gertha, the kindly couple that owned the inn, invited him to stay free of bored. Stretching his aching bones on the cool soft covers, he was beginning to doze off when he heard a slight tap on the window. He ignored it at first; there was an old tree outside of his window after all, then he heard it again a bit louder and clearer. Reluctantly leaving his soft, warm bed he made his way to the window and opened it. The cool blast of night air greeted his warm skin as he looked down to see if someone was playing a practical joke; it wasn't until he saw slight movement out of the corner of his eye that he noticed a little white dove huddled at the edge of the window. He thought it weird for the little fella to be out in the cold like this and then he noticed a letter tied around its little foot that bore the triforce insignia. It all made sense, these were the Hylian doves that he'd hears about, the ones that were specially breed to deliver and receive messages, the doves were used to humans so it didn't take long for it to perch on Link's outstretched finger cooing contentedly as its little cold talons wrapped themselves around his warm skin. Then gently closing the window with the other hand, he made his way to the wooden table and fed his little guest pieces of the baguette he had brought earlier in the market place. Then he sat at the other end and began reading:

_To the hero Link,_

_It is at my request that I seek audience with you so that we may discuss matters of the most important degree. _

_Signed,_

_The Queen of Hyrule_

Simple as that, it held no familiarity. That however didn't keep him from packing first thing at dawn and riding with dove on his shoulder back to Hyrule and accepting the open position without hesitation. Unfortunately, he didn't know how damn hard it would be winning the trust of the new_ and_ older recruits; they were the sons of lords and ladies that saw him as merely a rough and tumble farmhand who got lucky at saving the land by namesake only. Nevertheless, after weeding out the few impossible ones and focusing more on the discipline and strategy of combat, the quality of the nights began improving by leaps and bounds making it the largest militia in the history of Hyrule since the Great War, everything he had done for her.

The slight jangle of discarded glass on the ground told him he was reaching the mirror chamber, the empty horse's harness dragged along some fragments in a small precision behind him; he had let the horse go when he finished opening the gate. He removed the harness and gently told it to leave; it obliged calmly, quietly melting into the desert sun. It would have been a lot harder if it was Epona, as he remembered the frantic whinnying and banging coming from the stable door he had locked her in. Collin and Illia would take care of her now; they loved her dearly and Collin needed a new horse. After all, the horse that Rusl had left him was getting on in years. Rusl and Uli, they would have been so proud to see the fine warrior and loving guardian he had grown up to be, to both his now ten year old sister Myrna and his baby brother Erra. Uli died shortly after the birth of Erra and Rusl followed soon after that from the many complications of old war injuries but then again, so was the life of a warrior. It wasn't that he didn't love Epona, oh he did. He simply knew it wouldn't matter anymore. He slumped down on the steps of the mirror chamber and looked up at the empty arc that reminded him of the fragile delicate hands he'd always loved to kiss and clasp in his. He breathed in the dry, arid heat until it filled his lungs with warmth and wordlessly and mechanically his finger grazed the long piece of broken mirror shard that lay next to him.

He never felt pain really, as he plunged the shard deeply in his chest. He just felt numbness come over him like a trance, the glistening of the mirror shard blinding him momentarily. Images, moments of his childhood and youth flashed before him that were near and dear to him, Rusl and Uli who were like parents to him, the smell of hay and Illia's bright green eyes sparkling merrily as the both promised each other that their friendship would never die, the cool splashes of water that fell on his warm bare arms as he helped Collin reel in his first catch and the sweet taste of Ordona apples on his tongue as he, Illia and the children returned form the orchard. The fireflies danced around them as they told ghost stories and giggled wildly, while Illia's soft cool fingers grazed his as they spoke quietly about the future and how they would take walks like this with their children one day when he became mayor. Before all of this happened, he would have probably been happy living the simple life, but now he was leaving the people he loved in a world that felt out of place to him now. But again none of that mattered as he sank, kneeling on the ground, with a shaky breath he looked up when he thought he heard his name, his lips stretching in a smile as he crawled desperately to the gossamer figure. There was no mistaking it, those lovely blue eyes would greet him in the afterlife through destiny and time, and now not even death could keep them apart. Call it obsession; call it love he didn't care because he could feel the cold fingertips graze his rough ones as his pulse weakened. Her blue eyes sparkling with tears as she smiled the same smile she gave him when he held her in his arms the night they became lovers. That was the last image that came to his mind before he heard a faint crack and was plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter1:The Pact

Authors Note: Greetings everyone, Vintage rose here. Welcoming all you lovely readers back to the story. But words of warning before you begin, Due to some blood and gore during this chapter I have moved the rating to rated mature. And I would recommend those who are faint of heart, to skip this chapter. Or you can Stop reading this chapter, right when it says, "Please let go Zelda, you're hurting me." To avoid all the gory stuff, and more thing, to pronounce the key charcter's name think jubiliee but with a Y. With that said, I do hope you enjoy this and many more of the chapters during this story.

Best Wishes, And Happy Holidays!

Chapter1: The Pact

The Soft golden tails of wheat tickled the girl's skin and feet. Stifling a laugh, she began crawling on all fours like baby trying not to make a sound but failing miserably as the dry frond cracked noisily under her weight. She knew well that she would be in deep trouble if she were caught in the fields, especially during Harvest season. But this was the only perfect place Yubilie could think to hide. Crawling a few more inches, she stopped abruptly. Ignoring the small pebbles jabbing at her tender knees, she haphazardly tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. As quietly as she could muster, she popped her head from out the golden field, her long dark hair exploding about her as a gust of wind blew her way making her stick out like a sore thumb. No sign of the intruder, the coast was clear. Licking her lips, she rose quickly and continued running through the walls of gold and out onto the barren patches of harvested field. The soft, light blue fabric of her sleeveless dress twirled around her as she looked over her shoulder.

She made it; she'd won. She closed her eyes in triumph as she made her escape but didn't get too far unfortunately; as she passed the third mound of harvested wheat, a pair of slender arms shot out and scooped her into the air, dumping her lightly on the back of it. Escape was futile as nimble fingers began tickling her under her chin, making her weak and helpless with laughter.

"Stop! By the fire of Din, stop, you're…"

She spat before she was assaulted with yet more fits of laughter. the figure above her, clearly pleased with themselves smiled back and moved momentarily to the side to grab a little white flower and place it in the dark one's hair.

"I have found you, lovely maiden of destiny. I have travelled through many hardships, trekked through time in search of you, my destiny."

The Wind cooled Yubilie's warm cheeks as she snapped out of her momentary daze.

"Nu-Uh, are you sure that's how it happened?"

She asked skeptically as she moved her head slightly to the side to escapes the sun's glare.

"Of course that's how it happened!"

Snorted her assailant." It's not like _you_ were there."

"well, no it just sounds cheesy is all." Yubilie countered.

"Whatever, that's how it happened."

The girl said huffily as she let herself fall hard on the dry golden mound next to Yubilie causing her eyes to water slightly from the loose debris.

"At least, that's what my mother used to tell me,"

The girl muttered quietly as she placed her hands behind head. Both girls said nothing as they watched the coulds move lazily across the sky.

"you're not jealous are you?"

Yubilie turned to meet a pair of twinkling blue eyes as Zelda smiled impishly at her when she broke the peaceful silence.

"What?" Yubilie sputtered. "Me? What is there for me to be jealous about?"

"You know i'd never forget you," Zelda countinued owlishly.

"Even if i was in love, I'd never forget this place and the people here."

Her had motioned to one of the sun weatherd harvesters who was quietly gleaning strand by strand of wheat with gentle fingers, paying no mind to his silent spectators.

"They treat me like a normal child here, not like a porcelain doll like they do at the palace. You can't imagine what a treat that is for me. I always love when Father brings me here during harvest season;it feels like I'm in my own little bubble with nothing to lead me but my dreams,"

She finished softly. Her eyes had that faraway look that Yubilie hated. That look made Yubilie feel like Zelda was eons away from her and no matter what she did or said,she couldn't get her friends feet back on the ground.

"Im going to be twelve soon,"

Zelda smiled sadly as she countinued to staring straight into the forest. Yubilies stomach flopped, she knew all to well what she meant. In a month's time, the royal sages who were to teach Zelda in preparations to the throne would arrive which meant that Zelda's visits would be less and less until they would inevitably stop altogether for a time. Being seven, Yubilie didn't really understand the mushy stuff when it came to heros and love but she did understand that she was probably going to lose her one and only friend and that this was more a less a goodbye and that hurt most of all. Not wanting Zelda to see her cry, Yubilie began toying with the flower Zelda gave her with trembling fingers; her throat began stinging as she tried miserably to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I want you to have this,"

Zelda countiued softly, and waited until Yubilie, without looking up, relunctantly reached out for the gift she held out. Yubilie stared at the folded piece of paper; it looked quite old as she inspected it curiously. The countless brown rings of watermarks stared back at her like little eyes as she unfolded it to reveal a picture of a man. He was wearing strange clothes and a hat and had pointed ears like Zelda and a face she assumed to be considered handsome for a man. He seemed to have a sort of divine importance about him as she noted billowing clouds like cotton to his sides and rays of light shooting out from the sword raised confidently heavenward. This must have been the hero whom Zelda held near and dear to her heart but why was she giving somethign this precious to her?

"Adults tend to take the fun out of legends," Zelda winked, "and besides," Zelda gave the girl an affectionate squeeze,

"It'll do you a world of good you're way to serious Yubilie, you still have time before you begin your studies. Plus, you can dream a little bit for me,"

She finished wistfully, leaning her head on Yubilie's. She was right, she would dream a little more for Zelda but waht would happen on the fall of her fifteenth birthday? She was to start her purification period for preparation of becoming the next Nyrulean high priestess, a very rigorous period that required her to be away from any human contact other than her tutor for seven years. This didn't frighten her. Yubilie wasn't a stranger to solitude. She was, after all, the only child in the temple of Nayru. But where would it leave the picture? What if she came out a different person after those seven years?

"Thank you,"

Yubilie said shaking off the apprehension and preoccupying herself by gliding her fingers gently over the pointed tip of the sword. to many, this small gift would have been treated like nothing more then a simple handshake, perhaps even receiving many an upturned nose becuase it lacked the value of any gold or jewel-incrusted trinket. Zelda stomach cleanched with anger when she thought about the powdered, ribboned girls of her court whose soft pink lips would one day mirror that of their mother's in a permanent red-lipped sneer. Yubilie, however was different. Zelda couldn't help but smile as she watched Yubilie place the picture carefully in her leather satchel. She did mean when she said she would never forget her dark-haired friend whose quiet, honest spirit filled her with such calmness that stayed with her even after she returned to the congested world of politics and intrigue. That is, after all, how she obtained the picture in the first place. It had been a equally dreadful time when her mother had died at the fall of her ninth birthday. In the long history of the royal family, any women given the name Zelda died mysteriously, never even making it through childbirth which was bittersweet, for even though she had outlived all her expectations, her mother never quite reagined the same vibrant spirit that Zelda had seen in many a painting around the castle. More often than not, she remained bedridden in the sanctity of her chambers, frail and helpless like a child. Zelda wasn't surprised the day that she died. She remebered thinking how she had never seen such beauty in the quiet, cold funeral chamber that rainy morning; the royal blue dress her mother wore and the countlessred and orange flowers that encompassed her slender figureonly enhanced the look of peace on her smooth, white face. The only telltale sign of illness was her hands that were so painfully gaunt that her boney knuckles bubbled up from beneath the thin skin. was that the fate that awaited her? She though as her mother's form was swallowed up by the flames of the burial pit. Why did her mother give her a name that promised a seemingly dark future ahead of her? When the funeral procession had gone, she was left alone with the dying flames, feeling such remorse and resentment that she felt at that moment for a mother that hadn't been there, for a mother who was willing to curse her daughter all in the name of legacy. All of it now seemed like a joke to her. Zelda couldn't help the fits of laughter that soon erupted into bitter sobs when she realized that all the smiles and laughter she had given her mother, those silent moments they shared together were merely an illusion. The days that followed felt weighted, as if she carried a dark shadow on her back. all she wanted to do was to be alone, she found that crumb of solitude in the sanctity of the castle library, were she found the picture in an ancient book,and felt for the first time sweet nothingness when she stared into the hero's steady gaze.

Would she ever tell Yubilie that in all her nine year old logic she had ripped the picture out with greedy fingers only to lay the blame on her sour mouthed needle nosed nanny? Probably not, somethings you just couldn't tell anybody, even those closest to you. She wasn't exactly proud of what she had done but the picture was now hers to do with as she pleased. Even though it pained her to give it up,she knew it was the right thing to do. This would be a bridge, a sort of pact that would keep them together even sfter they went their seperate ways. Or perhaps, Zelda thought when she noticed a little cut on Yubilie's wrist,there was another way. The cut was still fresh only slightly scabbing up, and she knew, though squeamish, Yubilie would never deny her, especially today.

"Look there's a cut on your wrist," Zelda said casually as she raised Yubilies wrist to show her.

"Oh, so i do. no doubt I got it from climbing trees earlier, I am clumsy," she said apologetically as she rubbed her wrist.

"Is that so? Zelda said softly. Yubilie frowned. Something was wrong with Zelda; She had a careful look on her face, almost if she was hesitating.

"Yubilie," Zelda said finally, "Lets become blood sisters."

"Blood sisters? What is that?" Yubilie clucted her wrist tightly as she stared wide-eyed at her friend.

"Oh, it's something _everyone_ who has a friend dose," Zelda shrugged nonchalantly. "The men in my father's army become blood brothers. They say that once two comrades mingle blood, they are forever bound by a string of destiny so strong, not even the gods themselves can break it.

"But those are blood _brothers_,"Yubilie said weakly.

"So, Why can't women do it?" Zelda countered. "I see no problems with girls making a pact lke this." She moved closer to Yubilie until their knees touched.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful,Yubilie, to be a part of something like that? Oh please, Yubilie tell me you'll do it."

Yubilie sighed. This was a losing battle, Zelda's personality always overwhelmed her meek one.

"Very well what must i do?"

"Simple,peel off your scab for starters," Zelda instructed.

Yubilie looked down and scowled at the scab as she began slowly picking at it, blaming slightly for her misivings and also balming herself for her weak resolve to say no to Zelda.

"There," Yubilie said as she held up her wrist briskly, making it sting slightly form the open air. "Now wha-" Yubilie's words caught when she saw the berry red bead at the end of Zelda's pale index finger, while Zelda placed the hair pin that did the job back in her hair.

"It dosen't matter where the blood comes from?" Yubilie asked.

"Don't think so, blood is blood, right?" Zelda said, her bloody finger hovering over yubilies wrist."Are you ready?" Zelda asked.

"No going back now," Yubilie said a bit tartly. She felt a strange surge of warmth the moment her skin met with Zelda's, gradual at first but the sensation overtook her whole arm, making it feel like she had plunged it in warm water. A pact that would bound them together, Zelda had told her. Yubilie tried to match the large chesire cat grin plastered on Zelda's face as they both pulled away but for some reason, Yubilie couldn't shake the feeling that this innocent little pact of thiers would forever change their lives forever. Pursing her lips slightly, Yubilie tride to find words to close the awkward gap between them.

"Finally, i have something that belongs to me now."

Zelda spoke first, breaking the silence and sliding her hand on top of Yubilie's. Yubilie's brows furrowed as she looked at Zelda's ghostly pale hand. Something about this seemed so familiar to her; something about those words Zelda spoke punched a hole of dread inside her heart though couldn't place her fingers on it. Shaking her head slightly, Yubilie began to very slowly move her hand away form Zelda's, only to have it squeezed in a vice grip. And it seemed the harder she pulled the harder Zelda squeezed until Yubilie could feel the bones in her hand jab painfully against each other.

"Please let go Zelda, you're hurting me." Yubilie winced when she made the final attempt to pull away and was startled when she heard a faint crack and felt droplets fall on her face and dress. Annoyed and thinking it was rain, Yubilie briskly scrubbed her cheek and almost immediatly noticed crimson red. It was blood. Why blood?She looked down at her dress and squeked with horror to see that her dress was covered in the sticky warm fluid and...powder?

"Zelda?" Yubilie said, her voice compressed with growing panic. When she recived no response, the nagging sensation of deja vu drumming in her mind like a caged bird once again but that didn't stop the girl from cranning her neck up and shrieking with horror as veiny cracks began assulting Zelda's face and body, rivulets of crimson red began ozzing out in rapid pulses. Frantically and without thinking, Yubilie began pawing at the cracks like a frightened cat to stop the blood flow as Zelda countinued looking up, a mask of peace on her face, quite oblivious to her friend's squeals of distress. A large gash appeared on Zelda's left arm and with frustration, Yubilie lunged at it with both hands but slipped on the wet ground, back first and gasped in pain when she felt a sharp jab on her hip only to be greeted by the grey severed arm of a statue, the hard, stoney fingers intertwined with hers and she shook the arm furiously, letting it fall,breaking and crumbling to millions of pieces. groaning, she shifted her hand to cradle her aching head. Feeling like all her energy was sucked away from her, Yubilie watched helplessly as a large wave of blood crashed into her knocking her down and overtaking her. Yubilie closed her eyes tightly as she felt the strong currents batter her like a rag doll to and fro. The last thing Yubilie remembered was the stinging pain from the mingled tears and blood in her eyes, and the stone form of Zelda dancing distantly in the red horizon before finally being swallowed by walls of red,and the sour taste of blood assaulting her lips.


	3. Chapter 2: Doll

Authors note: welcome to chapter 2 finally! I was a bit nervous that I'd have major writers block. I hope the last chapter was enjoyable and didn't make anyone feel uncomfortable, but left you all suspenseful to find out what happens next. So now let's begin with the next of the chapters enjoy, and best wishes!

Chapter 2: The Doll

Her eyes snapped opened as she coughed and spluttered, finally swallowing the saliva she was chocking on. Moaning, Yubilie turned to the side of her bed and let the warmth of cotton and the spring breeze that fluttered through her white sheer curtains, dry and ease the trembling of her cold-sweat soaked body. She continued in that position for a while, almost frightened that if she moved her half-lidded gaze from the muted white stone wall, the ghastly red of her nightmare would once again take over. It was the same nightmare that she had been having now for a week, which ended more often than not, with her screaming and waking her tutor who would then scold and lecture her on the sensibilities and behavior of how a priestess _should_ act at all times.

She smiled, thankful that this time, old woman Mado remained unfazed. She looked quite comical, as she continued sleeping. Her wild grey hair belled around her head as her pot belly rolled in and out like a wave. She smacked her lips noisily, catching a downy white feather from her aging cockatoo Gret, who was perched next to her asleep, on its stand. Even in sleep the bird never left Mado's side. Like a little watchman, it always kept beady coal black eyes on Yubilie. Wide awake, she rose and sat at the edge of her bed, with legs dangling as she continued watching the two affectionately. Though the bird caused a mess with its food, the bird seed catching between her toes especially during the warm sticky summers, she would both miss them terribly, Mado and Gret, who had become family to her these seven years.

This modest room would defiantly feel so large without the two; it was hard to believe that this was the last night of isolation. And tomorrow during a big feast of fresh fruit, and du-pwa (a savory meat bread pudding) she would finally accept the position she had worked so hard to attain. It was so hard to contain the giddiness she felt, as she tiptoed across the cold floor over to her wooden vanity mirror. She opened the single drawer underneath it, and rummaged through it until she heard the slight crackling of paper. She smiled as she opened the picture of the hero, and lovingly stroked the tip of the sword, which was now warn and gray from the oil of her fingertips after so many years of serving its purpose. But not in the way Zelda intended it to, which had nothing to do with the hero, but it did have the promise of her seeing Zelda again no matter how brief. All of the hardships were worth it she thought as she smoothed her hand over her stomach, which rumbled and ached uncomfortably as she remembered the green bitter tonic, which she had been drinking every night since she started.

Old Mado explained that the tonic was used to keep a person in a catatonic sleep between spirit world and dream world, making them sensitive to receive visions from their patron goddess Nayru; this was a chief responsibility of all Nyrulean priestesses. Yubilie shivered slightly when Zelda's stone cold form played across her mind and prayed to all things pure that the nightmare was not a vision. she winced when another dull ache smoothed across her stomach once again. Not only did the drink make her ache, but it made her terribly thirsty. She sucked at her tounge as if it were a honeycomb. When she thought of the cool clean water, which fell naturally from a waterfall in the inner garden of the temple, and deciding quickly, she placed the picture back and made her way to the door, only stopping to grab the glazed terracotta pot that hung on a worn bone peg.

though she hated the thought of walking through the open-columned walls of the temple hallway during winter, she did feel quite thankful that the moonlight was able to spill in and follow her like and old friend. Yubilie hated pure darkness, ever since she was a child. She would always freeze up and collapse to the ground, her legs giving away like dry twigs. Why she had this fear, she didn't know. She had gotten better at not dwelling on such trivial things. She smiled as she looked out at the peaceful, vast wheat field that she and Zelda would spend hours playing in, the green tender fronds danced quietly in the field. From the looks of it, the crops were going to be exceptional this year. This meant a great and generous profit for the temple and the harvesters, who benefited from the wheat as both food and currency. It would be harvested, cleaned and inspected by the royalty of Hyrule for quality and texture before being sailed and distributed to Castle Town and other realms. And at this moment it was greatly needed; she had overheard one day from Mado that a mysterious drought had overtaken the land of Hyrule; Zelda's advisors sought council with King Ralis, who both ruled Zora's domain and manage the water ways of Hyrule, but he too was perplexed as well, with the strange occurrences and promised no clear answers.

It made Yubilie curious, when she heard that. Where was Zelda when all of this happened? Yubilie wouldn't have doubted that Zelda would have gotten the job done quickly, if she sought council with the King. Yubilie wondered if this harvest season, Zelda would be able to make it back to the island of Vidaya ( which meant goddess palm in ancient toungue) instead of her royal advisors.

So many thoughts swirled in her head. Where there was a smart woman, trouble was sure to follow, she remembered the words of her grandmother High priestess Uma. When Yubilie was a child, she had asked her How the harvesters manage to climb down the gorge the temple resided in. What was out there beyond the gorge they called Lamb's Wound? Perhaps her grandmother was right she thought, as she clutched the glazed pot closer to her, and looked down at her small bare feet now dusty from the dirt the wind blew in. What good would it do to ask too many questions?

Too preoccupied in her thoughts, Yubilie didn't notice the growing darkness around her or and the echoing that her feet made each time they slapped on the ground. She didn't realize that she had made a wrong turn past the garden until she walked into something solid…and yet soft. Startled, she tumbled to the ground at the sudden impact, and dropped the pot breaking it, causing the sound to reverberate in the silent hall.

She sneezed and coughed slightly as the loose powder from the broken pot filled her nose and throat. She got up as quickly as possible and dusted herself off, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She looked down sheepishly, ready to apologize, but stopped short when she heard a hollow hissing sound. Her blood went cold and her stomach churned slightly. No matter how old she got she could never get used to the sight that greeted her. A shudder erupted slowly throughout her body when she stared into the golden hollow-eyed mask of a forsaken.

There were many stories of the origins of the forsaken but none of them chilled people to the bone than the most popular one, of these creatures once being criminals who died violent deaths and were punished by the gods and robbed of their minds and free will to forever serve whomever the gods chose. A forsaken was quite distinct; they wore a round golden mask resembling both the sun and an owl. It had two long cloth tassels with ancient runes written on them and a long blood red cape that covered their whole bodies. The only thing left exposed were their feet, which were bandaged in old yellow cloth. They were very skilled at combat much like the silent shadows, the Sheikahs. The only difference, a forsaken would continue to mindlessly fight until there was nothing left of their bodies.

The forsaken's presence told her she was probably in the inner chambers of the temple, where they resided the most. Up ahead of her was the chamber of prayers where many ceremonies of all kind were held, especially her acceptance ceremony tomorrow. She cursed inwardly as the forsaken leaned closer towards her; she knew that she would not be permitted forward until she was_ inspected._ She trembled slightly when she felt the cold mask against her warm neck, as it nuzzled her slightly. It was said that all but two of a forsaken's senses were stripped away from them. They had an innate sense of smell that could help track a person to the ends of the world and once they had a scent, they never forgot it. They also possessed superb eyesight. She shivered; no doubt that thing was tailing her silently in the darkness of the chambers. Yubilie closed her eyes tightly and bit her bottom lip as she felt her neck wet with moisture from the musty breath of the forsaken. Finally, it gave one last snort as it finished its inspection, leaving the path ahead of her open.

Her shoulders fell in relief when she saw through closed lids the dark mass leaving her side, thankful that this one had remembered her scent. Yubilie, deciding then that it was safe, opened her eyes in time to see the forsaken crouch slightly, facing away from her. It stretched its arms out, making the cape that covered its arms look like two giant robins wings. Yubilie jumped, both fascinated and startled as it gave a long drawn out hiss, the golden mask clanged loosely as it shook its head madly, almost like it was adding exclamation to what it was communicating. Finally, after what seemed like hours it stopped and abruptly stood erect, snapping Yubilie out from her open-mouthed stupor.

The gaunt creature did nothing but watch, its head tilting left and right, making its mask glow eerily in the waning candlelight. Yubilie backed away slowly, her mouth closing with each step and with caution, she turned and continued on ahead. She knew it would be stupid if she ran, just because one of the creatures remembered her scent didn't mean the others did. It had let its comrades know that she was no threat but if she gave off any offensive scent (she had been perspiring of fear after all) there would be nothing that the lone forsaken could do to save her from the merciless attack.

She stiffened as she heard a chorus of hisses behind her, and continued on, never looking back until the hisses melted in the distance. Her thirst forgotten, Yubilie began taking quicker strides as she ticked off in her mind the many short cuts she could take back to her room. The sound the pot made when it broke unnerved her, save for the invasiveness of the forsaken, she thanked the stars she was not caught by a fellow sister if she were caught outside of her chambers alone without Mado, she would be in deep trouble. Not only would she have failed her purification period, making her unsuitable to be high priestess. But there was the creeping fear of being expelled from the temple all together. She had seen it happen once before when a priestess was cast out when she was found with child.

"Most likely sired by one of the harvesters," Old Mado whispered, her mouth smelling heavily of tobacco.

The two watched silently from the crowd, their day's studies long forgotten. Yubilie bobbed on her tiptoes to get a better look and caught sight of a dark blue hooded figure gliding through the sea of silent bodies. The only thing Yubilie could make out from the girl's face were her lips, which were chapped, ashen, and pursed in a tight line as she was lead out by a forsaken, forever shunned by her sisters.

"Keep in mind, Child, that the rules of old do not bear any soft heart for those who break them,"

Mado had told her later that evening, as they were getting ready for bed. It was those words that echoed in her mind as her feet skidded on the ground when she quickly turned the corner, keeping in mind to be silent when she passed the ceremony chamber. She thought it odd, as she neared the chamber. Why were the lights on at this hour? She continued on, taking careful steps and fighting her gnawing curiosity. But stopped short when she felt two stinging pin pricks on her stomach lurched; perhaps the forsaken was just toying with her and had no intention of letting her go.

She turned to face her assailant ready to meet her fate; she wasn't disappointed that instead of those empty hollowed eyes she was greeted by small, sparkling, black ones staring at her quizzically.

"Gret, you bedraggled old bird,"

She said, feigning anger. Yubilie jerked the shoulder that Gret was perched on briskly, causing the aging cockatiel to flap wildly as loose feathers fell to the ground like snow.

"You cleaver little thing," she cooed affectionately, scratching the birds head. "How did you manage to find me? No doubt you were a wizard in your former life."

She giggled, all the while glancing at the slice of light coming from the ceremony chamber behind her. She thought she heard chanting; now that she had time to listen she could hear it, slow and droning. It sounded like a funeral chant, come to think of it. She did see surges of purple (the color of death in their custom) and the sweet smell of incense that lingered in the back of her nose. Yubilie swatted away Gret, who prodded her slightly with his cold beak as she quietly made her way back to the chamber.

She peeked in, squinting when she felt the warmth of the fire coming from the torches next to the door. The ceremony chamber, though it held great importance, was modest and practical from the cream, clay walls and the round, burnt brown tiles that mirrored the shape of the chamber. The only thing ornate in the room was the altar, that was lined with brilliant turquoise tiles. And seated on top, covered from head to toe in purple, was the small form of a funeral doll.

From the moment of death, the soul would leave its vessel confused, frightened and lost. The doll, which was fashioned after the deceased, was a sort of lighthouse, a refuge for the soul until the funeral ceremony was performed. This ceremony guided the soul safely to the world of paradise. The doll was then burned, closing off the soul's connection with their world. It was hard to tell with its face covered by a purple veil who the doll was fashioned after, but from the way the veiled women rose around the ceremony fire with hands linked and outstretched she was about to find out.

Yubilie rubbed her sore eyes as she continued squinting through the small opening, she watched as her grandmother, high priestess Uma with her purple robes trailing behind her like smoke, made her way to the altar, all the while ringing small golden bells tied around a simple leather strap. The bells ceased when she stood in front of the doll, a mask of serenity ever present on her lovely face as she raised the doll to the heavens, presenting her to the goddess Nayru.

The hands of the priestess lowered and the chanting began again as Uma lifted the doll's veil with slender fingers. Yubilie's heart jumped when she heard screaming, but who was it from? It wasn't until she felt the hard cold floor as she fell to her knees sobbing and Gret's flapping wings as he frantically tried to free himself from her hair that she realized it was her. Yubilie ignored the chamber doors that swung open and cocooned her with light as she cried piteously and trembled. She ignored the whispers that erupted among the sisters and the hard gaze of her grandmother as she shook her head disapprovingly and looked down at the floor with shame, locking eyes with the blue lifeless ones of the funeral doll, Zelda's funeral doll.

* * *

><p>"Unforgivable, I was a fool to think she would be capable of passing the simple task of the purification period, let alone taking the responsibilities of the high priestess!" Uma spat, she shook with fury causing the wheat kernel she held to crunch in her fisted hand.<p>

"No matter, Gemma is a more suited candidate. If it weren't for my moment of weakness, I would have chosen her instead.

"Ah Uma, sympathetic as ever I see after all these years," the rough voice of Mado piped up.

Mado had awoke with a start when Yubilie burst into the room in a fit of tears. Concerned, she tried to comfort her but knew it was futile when she saw the doll cradled in Yubilie's breast. It was hard for her to leave the girl crumpled on her bed trembling but she knew Uma and her temper all too well, and went straight to her chambers to try to calm her down. The two watched each other silently; the only noise was the slight clinking sound that came from Mado's mouth as she tapped her teeth with the stem of her pipe.

It was hard to figure out what Uma was thinking, the glow from the crackling fireplace made her facial expression shift from one of pain to one of fury. A trail of smoke snaked out of Mado's mouth as she sighed when Uma said nothing,

"Technically," she continued carefully looking at her pipe all the while, she didn't _fail._ Gret was with her and he is like my right arm."

Mado looked up and was pleased that Uma, though looking at her skeptically, remained quiet, her hands closing and opening as she sat behind her great wooden desk.

"You are right," Uma said looking away. "But that doesn't solve the problem of her outburst," Uma's eyes softened as she continued. "I understand that Zelda was precious to her, it was a shame that such a young life was cut short but that doesn't excuse the fact that she soiled the sacredness of the ceremony. "I do this because I care. The life of a High Priestess is a difficult one, you become a sort of spiritual ambassador and have to disconnect yourself from any emotional ties in this world. Just imagine if this outburst occurred in another realm outside of Hyrule's safe waters, in places where customs are different. She could be imprisoned or worse, killed."

"No," Uma said, shaking her head. "I'm not going to have that burden of guilt on my chest. Plus, it would not be fair for the others that I bend the rules of old."

"Well, if I could make a suggestion then," Mado said crossing her arm in front of her chest. She smiled inwardly and winked at Gret at the absurdity and cleverness of her plan. All Uma needed to do was bite.

Uma looked at the kernels of wheat she held, now broken and scattered on her desk and sighed heavily. She looked up at Mado with eyebrow arched.

"I'm listening."


	4. Chapter 3: Stone Of Agony

**Hello everyone! welcome back to Wind's Of Change. i hope everyone up until now is enjoying the story:) and with further ado here is chapter 3, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter3: Stone of Agony<strong>

"I have decided you are to go to Hyrule to represent the goddess Nayru at the queen's funeral ceremony."

That was the first thing her grandmother said when Yubilie entered her grandmothers warm chamber early the next morning, pausing only a second to see if Yubilie had anything to say.

"I am sure that Mado has told you of the drought in Hyrule." Uma continued when Yubilie said nothing. "Given the unsuspected circumstances I am needed here to foresee the fields and wheat silo to make sure that our crops do not waver," Uma paused once again,

She plunged a wooden scoop into the burlap sack near her and scooped wheat kernels onto a large brass scale she had on her desk. She jotted something down briskly on yellow parchment paper as the scale screeched from the weight.

"It shall be performed a weeks' time from now, so get your things ready because you will board the merchant ship that will arrive later today."

"Do not fear child," Mado spoke softly to Yubilie when she noticed the girl stiffen, and tighten her embrace on the funeral doll that had never left her,

"I will be by your side too."

"No, you will not Mado," Uma cut her off. "You are a competent tutor, I am sure you taught her well. You are needed here."

"And do keep in mind," she continued calmly when she saw Mado's mouth open in protest. "That I am your superior, and you will do well to keep mum, the child will go alone, do not test me."

The silence in the room was thick; the only sound was the rapid scribbling coming from her grandmother's pen. She had never even bothered to look at her the whole time, Yubilie's heart felt weighted, as she stared at her grandmother hoping that she would at least look at her and acknowledge her presence and not sound as if she rehearsed these lines over and over in her head.

"You may leave." Uma shooed her away, her eyes still on her papers. "But remember, hold your tongue and mind your ways, for we live in times were many live their lives by their own designs, and not of the gods.

And that was that, Yubilie felt like she was slapped in the face. She stood there stunned, watching her grandmother, feeling like she was a stranger to her. Yubilie felt Mado's dry cold hand wrap around her arm as she gently pulled her to the door Yubilie wouldn't budge; she looked up pleadingly at Mado, Mado understood and smiled reassuringly as she let Yubilie go.

Yubilie stepped slightly towards the great wooden desk and stopped; she licked her lips nervously and gathered her courage.

"Grandmother," She said quickly,

Uma's pen stopped as she heard her granddaughter's swift footsteps stop by her side. She stiffened, when she felt the softness of Yubilie's lips brush her cheek and linger there, for only a second before she briskly pulled away, leaving Uma thankful, that Yubilie didn't see the two lonely tears trickling down her weathered cheeks as she closed the door quietly behind her.

* * *

><p>With the doll swaying in her arms, Yubilie continued down the hall to her room. She felt disconnected and hollow the noise her sandals made on the stone floor echoed and reverberated throughout her body like a gorge. The temple was such a beautiful place in the mornings, with various birds of color flitting in and out around the thick columned hallways and the sun licking and pleasantly warming her skin. She frowned when she saw two of her fellow sisters snicker and whisper to each other when they caught sight of her. It wouldn't be long now before <em>everyone<em> knew. The temple was vast, but that didn't stop the rumors of one another's indiscretions spreading like wildfire.

Have it their way then, she was stupid to think that her grandmother would show her any amount of sympathy or love when she cared only of appearance and duty. Plus, there was a bright side to this she realized, now that the only person who ever seemed to care for her and value her was gone, she felt no point in opening her heart to another soul in this world, and for some reason that felt good to her.

She walked more briskly now, a new resolve burning in her chest. She would leave perform the funeral and decide whether to come back, or find a solitary place in Hyrule to live the rest of her days. After she left Vidaya, she would have no one to answer to. she would live her life like so many others, as she saw fit with or without the blessings of Nayru.

"Yubilie, Yubilie wait!" a slight voice pealed across the hallway.

Causing Yubilie to snap from her reverie, she smiled when she saw the slight form of Gemma approach her. With her wispy body, large olive colored eyes, and upturned little nose, it was hard not to mistaken her for a child. It was hard to believe she was twenty-eight- Zelda's age. She smiled sadly and looked down at Gemma who had finally reached her and was taking the time to catch her breath.

"I heard," she gasped pausing momentarily to push her light red hair out of her face. "That you're leaving, but why alone? I can't believe that High Priestess Uma would let you go alone!" she piped, her two small hands forming in to fists.

"That's what she said." Those were the only words Yubilie could say as she shrugged and resumed walking, but slowed when she heard Gemma's slight bare feet shuffle clumsily next to her.

The two said nothing as they continued on, that was the good thing about her, Yubilie thought, closing her eyes and savoring the silence. She knew when to stop asking questions and wait patiently, even if there was no guarantee that she would ever find out. As they walked Gemma told her about her morning. Her eyes sparkled brightly when she told Yubilie how she led the other sisters in the prayer ceremony. Yubilie wondered and hoped as she watched Gemma, arms gesturing wildly (had to do with some joke she was telling her), that if she decided to never come back, that the position of high priestess would be given to Gemma. She deserved it more; she was more competent and carried herself more gracefully after all.

"Ow!" Yubilie cried, grabbing the back of her head with both hands when she felt something hit her.

"Serves you right, couldn't you hear me calling you like a fool for the last minute?" The gruff voice echoed through the open hall.

Both Yubilie and Gemma turned to see Mado, with fisted hand as she drummed the stone floor with an impatient foot.

"Now before you say anything," she lifted her finger to stop Yubilie from retorting, "I was able to talk some sense into that statue you call a grandmother. We shall talk more in your room Yubilie, for it seems even in these hallowed grounds _vultures and crows_still lurk." She emphasized the crows and vultures when she saw a harvester eavesdropping while watering a flower bed and forgetting all together the defenseless violets as they began drooping from the weight of the water.

"Don't you have weeds to pull?" she spat, startling the aging harvester. "Honestly, it was a dark day in history when we let those meddlers on our grounds," she mumbled as she roughly pushed Yubilie forward, leaving Gemma behind.

It was hard not to wonder what they were talking about. Gemma frowned, as she watched Mado's doughy form disappear around the corner. She didn't want to seem rude or overbearing in the least when it came to important matters. She was after all taught early in her life to speak when spoken to, and listen when asked. But then again, she thought as her feet padded silently behind them, it wasn't a bad thing for one to have a healthy curiosity.

* * *

><p>"Are you absolutely nuts, you're letting me travel with that, that thing?" Yubilie's shrill voice echoed throughout her bed chamber.<p>

"Hold your tongue girl," Mado barked wagging a book aptly entitled: The Secret Life of Burial Customs in her face.

"I didn't say it was going to be an _appealing _option, well, hell it's the only option." she finished glumly tossing the book loosely in the open leather satchel. And reached for the green sheer shawl she had next to her stuffing it in a jumbled wad, making Yubilie cringe at the older women's slovenliness.

"That's the best I could do at such short notice. It was either that or you going alone, and well, with that outburst of yours last night…" she heaved not finishing; all she did was shake her head and continued packing.

"Mado too," Yubilie thought glumly, trying to ignore the slight pang she felt in her heart.

Nothing else was said as the two busied themselves packing. It dawned on Yubilie after a while that perhaps Mado was looking out for her best interest. She was on thin ice and word would travel fast if another outburst occurred. What better incentive, though grim it sounded, than to scare the living daylights out of her and keep her in check.

"I have something for you," Mado said when they had finished.

Mado reached in her right pocket and produced a little necklace, so small that Yubilie had to squint as she placed the mirror she was about to pack back on her vanity table, and sit on the bed across form Mado to inspect it. The chain was delicate and fine like a strand of golden hair and the pendant that hung from it was no smaller than a robin's egg and was the symbol of Nayru that consisted of three gold crescent moons facing away from each other. The only difference was, Yubilie noticed as she balanced the hanging pendant on her hand were the three grey smooth, pebbles that were fitted in the crevices instead of the customary blue sapphires.

"These are called stones of agony," Mado said dangling the pendant.

"Stones of agony," Yubilie repeated, staring deeply into one of the stones as she felt the ancient power that surged through these little pebbles.

"Yes, these stones are very special, said to have been left by the goddesses themselves, after the creation of Hyrule was completed This island," Mado motioned around her, "is filled with them, probably one of the only places you can find them just lying around," she finished,smiling at Yubilie's wide eyed expression; it was good to see her preoccupied with something else other than the past events.

"What do they do?" Yubilie whispered as she continued staring at the stones with childlike wonder.

"It manipulates things, changes things, and makes the person who is in immediate contact with it to _**see **_things as they really are." She clutched at the pendent and looked at the door oddly when she said this.

"Your grandmother requested I give this to you," she said carefully, her eyes still on the door. "But, absolutely under no circumstances are you to show it to outsiders," She said grabbing Yubilie's hand and pressing the cold metal against her palm, For the price of the stone of agony especially these little things is you hold in your hand is a small fortune."

Yubilie looked at Mado suspiciously; it was hard to believe that these little specks of rock could hold so much value. But it did give her some comfort to know she was going to have some divine presence with her. And also, though low it was, this trinket would definitely fetch a pretty price, perhaps pretty enough comfortable life, which made ducking out like a coward all the more appealing.

"Here, put it in here." Mado handed Yubilie a warn handkerchief. "Remember what I told you."

"But why wait?" Yubilie asked

"You'll know soon enough." Mado winked. "Now listen child, you will not speak of the Queen's death to anyone when you leave these walls. As far as the simple people of Hyrule know, their Queen is in the land of Termina settling the dispute regarding the blocked trading routes. Just imagine the neighboring countries. They think it laughable that a woman has dominion over this vast land. If they caught wind of this deceit, it would be an absolute power struggle." Mado sighed, placing a hand on her round hip and grimaced at the clouds outside the open window. "Yup, the goddesses have definitely picked a wonderful time to try us. But besides that," she swatted the air annoyingly before squeezing Yubilie's hand and staring at her with her soft grey eyes. "Once you have reached the shores of Hyrule, the captain of the Hylian army shall personally escort you back to Castle town."

"Ah you mean Captain Rospierre?" Yubilie cut Mado off, perking up when the image of the handsome gray-haired captain came to mind.

"No, not Captain Rospierre, my dear he has not been the captain for ten years now.

"Oh," Yubilie said trying to hide her disappointment. "Why? He seemed like a wonderful captain."

"Wonderful captain indeed," Mado cocked an eyebrow at Yubilie when she blushed at her remark. "Rospierre had a personal vendetta with the Gerudo tribe. As you know, the same blood of that race flowed in the great demon lord. With the events that transpired, it gave all the people of this land a stigma against the Gerudo. Thus giving good ol' Rospierre an open opportunity to go to the desert wastelands with hordes of his faithful crones and decimate, as far as anyone knows, the entire tribe Who up until then, lived in tranquility and isolation. The only reason he continued as captain was the long friendship he had with the late king. However, it was a different story when Zelda began her reign.

"So if that's the case, who's the new captain then?" Yubilie asked, frowning like a dejected child.

"I wonder, if you would believe me if I told you. Sometimes I wonder if its even true ."

"What are you talking about? Believe what?" Yubilie felt her patience growing thin.

Mado gave her a strained smile, akin to someone who was fed something bitter, as she wordlessly reached in Yubilie's opened satchel and took the picture of the hero out. Yubilie blinked at the picture stupidly as if it were something alien to her.

"All those legends I have told you, are truly made of blood and flesh,the captain is…

"The Hero of the Twilight."

* * *

><p>Link, Mado said his name was Link. A simple man born of the fields; the hero chosen by the gods, and she was going to meet him. To see him, to finally find out what this simple man had, that made Zelda spend so many hours in wistful thought.<p>

"Quit your brooding," Gemma smiled mirthfully prodding Yubilie on the side with her index finger. "Don't forget me Yubilie; Gemma swung their linked arms loosely, her cool fingers laced between Yubilie's. "Not even when you become a city woman."

"I won't." Yubilie replied half-heartedly, looking at the great waterfall that cascaded behind them. The three lone figures Mado, Gemma and Yubilie stood in the inner gardens, with only the statue of Nayru which stood at the entrance, as their silent witness. Yubilie squinted when she felt a trickle of sweat fall next to her eye. The sun had reached the zenith; the hottest part of the day where normally, she would be in the comfort of the great chamber praying for all lost souls.

Yet, there she was, wearing a gauzy dark blue cloak the same one that the exiled priestess wore, and she was standing in the same spot where one of the forsaken had stood once before waiting. Her skin prickled when she heard the sound of heavy chains dragging on the floor. She watched, trying to calm the chattering of her teeth as the gold mask bloomed from out of the doorway. The forsaken continued forward with confident strides, dragging the two unlucky harvesters far behind them, their booted feet shuffling weakly as they held for dear life onto the thick rusted chains.

Yubilie stood straight, swallowing the lump as she raised her chin high in a defiant manor. Though sadly, her resolve began crumbling when she felt Gemma's trembling form behind her. Mado didn't seem too excited as well, Yubilie noticed the old women's hand trembling as she busied herself in refilling her pipe with tobacco. but Missing the spout all together and letting it fall to the ground in a dark grainy mound like sand falling from an hourglass.

"You know what you must do," the hushed voice of Mado piped up, as she puffed at her pipe nervously, eyeing the forsaken.

Yubilie sighed, annoyed, she knew what Mado meant. Might as well get it over with, at least this time she wasn't taken by surprise like last time. She walked toward the forsaken slowly. By this time, it had been released of its heavy chains by the harvesters. She felt the wind shift as they ran past planted her feet firmly before the forsaken who merely hunched over slightly to regard her. Yubilie's hands began to knead together as its head neared her; she closed her eyes ready to feel the cold metallic mask against her skin.

But to her surprise, it never opened her eyes and turned to see it walking towards the others without giving her as much as a second glance. Cocking her head with furrowed thin brows, Mado looked at Yubilie and shrugged. Yubilie was just as perplexed as her. Yubilie turned her head, tpretending to scratch her cheek on her shoulder so as to not be so obvious that she actually smelled her armpit.

"Yubilie hurry, it's getting upset!" Gemma yelled, and then squealed holding her hands up in apology when the forsaken growled threateningly, as it shoved its face to hers.

Yubilie began walking slowly toward the others but hesitated and looked back when the realization hit her. She was actually leaving, this was no joke. A wave of nausea swept over her with each step she took away from what she felt comfortable and familiar to her. It all felt wrong, she felt like she was being pulled by the invisible chain of fate into the arms of this strange world that waited for her. A world that had only once been brought to life through the picture books and romance novels Zelda would secretly bring during her visits. A world that she would have been just as content to watch from afar. Yubilie licked her lips as her eyes followed the waterfall that roared in front of her. She slowly placed her fingers out and gasped slightly when the force of the water drummed against her fingers like pebbles. Her spirits lifted; perhaps she wouldn't have to go. This is what stood in her way, hard slick rock, and violent water. How was she going to get out anyways?

She would not have believed what had happend if she weren't there, Gemma smiled up at her as she handed over the satchel to her, her round olive eyes hooded by her hair making her look childlike. Yubilie watched as Mado pointed her pipe spout as she briefly but harshly barked orders at the eldest harvester who wrung his gnarled hands together and nodded.

The harvester shuffled over, tripping on a puddle that was in front of a bush near the waterfall. He straightened his loud orange vest and sniffed loudly as he moved the bushes to the side to expose a large crevice with a straw basket tied to a thick rope inside. Before Yubilie could open her mouth, the shrivelled harvester jumped into the basket his lose belly jiggling from the force. Nothing happened. Rolling his eyes, the harvester wriggled and swung around, almost hitting Mado who swung at the empty air with her fist as the harvester swung face first into the rock of the crevice. He limped slightly as he shook his head, dazed from the impact. Yubilie didn't know what to make of it; she continued watching only turning slightly to give Gemma a good pinch on her arm. she had not even tried to stop the laughter that erupted from her.

Teary eyed and rubbing her sore arm, Gemma opened her mouth to protest but stopped short when a loud click rented the air, followed by slowly growing rumbling. She knew what was happening, but it did fascinate her watching Yubilie her round dark eyes large with wonder as she watched the waterfall part revealing an iron cage. Her way out. Yes, it seemed even someone like Yubilie was capable of being surprised.

"So this is my way outta here, huh?" Yubilie asked, perturbed as she inspected the cage's sorry state.

"I suggest you don't think about it and get in, my dear. You're wasting what precious sunlight you have, gawking like a fool." Mado quipped, scratching her cheek and looking away slightly.

"You are right," Yubilie said turned and held her hand out to Gemma so she could give her the satchel. Gemma said nothing but wrapped her arms around Yubilie, squeezing her tightly and taking her off guard; the seven long years in solitude had definitely made her a stranger to physical contact. Don't forget what I said, remember me Yubilie," Gemma looked up pouting

"I won't," Yubilie chuckled, shaking her head as she reciprocated the hug loosely. Satisfying her to an extent, Gemma let go, and with eyes beaming, she held out the satchel like a servant would to a master. Gemma was sweet, Yubilie told herself, walking towards Mado.

"Old women," Yubilie spoke to her affectionately as she stood before her tutor.

"Sour little brat," Mado smiled wickedly

"Shut up and don't say anything," Mado grunted and closed her eyes when Yubilie hugged her. The two stood there quiet for a while, Mado could smell the scent of cinnamon in Yubilie's hair as she leaned her head softly on Mado's chest. Uma and Mado were so alike, that's why they had continued to be close friends. Never had they needed to change who they were to please the other. But sadly, age was starting to take a toll on this women's heart. Mado bit her lip hard to fight the warm tears that welled in her eyes. Where Mado had weakened, Uma remained strong and unmoving like a statue, never allowing her true feeling for this child to surface, Mado envied that. Giving into her heart, she held Yubilie tight and gently kissed her head.

"Your Grandmother cares for you, you must know that Yubilie," Mado told Yubilie as she placed her hands on her shoulders, and squeezed.

"Don't spoil this moment," Yubilie replied curtly. "That women wouldn't understand love if it bit her in the ass,"

"Yes well, your grandmother is a complex creature, Mado said thoughtfully. But I can assure you she dose. She was very quick in accepting my proposition. She wants you to succeed. We both want you to succeed. Now," Mado paused looking down to find the right words, "it's probably hard for you to hear this child, but understand when you're before this new world hold your head up high and don't be frightened. And if that doesn't work," Mado smiled impishly, "pretend that you're not, and the rest shall fall into place. "And that, my green sprout." she chuckled placing both her calloused hands on Yubilie's face, "is all I have to share. Now I'm afraid it's time go. Go forward, and don't you dare look back."

Yubilie nodded briskly and closed her eyes. She felt two of Mado's fingertips on her eyelids as the old women gave her the customary blessing.

"Dah selam, dash wee tey" (may the gods guide you)," she spoke with gravelly a voice before hastily ushering her to the iron felt by no means hurt as she stepped inside, when the young harvester opened the door for both her and the forsaken. She heard the old women beginning to sniffle behind her, more than likely Mado didn't want Yubilie to see her tearing up again, and it was a surprise to see her like this. Mado was so much like her grandmother when it came to showing emotions.

Yubilie waited until she heard the hollow clang of the cage closing before she turned and faced the temple, her home. She stood their taking the time to study the strict white clay walls and the blue tiled decorum. She took one last look at Mado trying to memorize her strong gruff exterior. It was strange however, when she looked at the old women's face as the cage began to rise, Mado always wore a smile on her thin, cracked lips, but this time, she was grimacing and what surprised Yubilie still was, she was grimacing at Gemma, who was obliviously flapping both her arms at her, an ever present smile on her face.

* * *

><p>How could this have happened? Yubilie thought, looking down at the dark mouth of the ledge. She clutched at the rope that once was tied around the large cage; it looked so sturdy how it could have broken like that? Everything seemed safe enough, they were rising in the cage, her, the forsaken and the young harvester, and nothing was spoken between the two (the forsaken doesn't speak after all). Yubilie remembered looking down at her feet, trying to escape the gaze of the young man as he inspected her body with a voyeuristic eye. They were close; she could see the stone pillar that held the large wheel that the rope winded on. She could hardly contain the excitement she felt the jerk of the cage as it finally stopped. The image of a beautiful, verdant field came to mind when she thought of the outside. Boy, was she disappointed when nothing but a flat, desolate wasteland greeted her.<p>

She looked around her smile fading as she took in the sad skeletal trees that looked like hands reaching out for water. Other than the sugary white sand that glistened as the wind carried it away, there was nothing beautiful about this place. How did the harvesters manage? She shook her head and sighed as she was about to step out. That's when it happened. The cage began to jerk violently; the young man looked around frantically and cursed as he looked up. Yubilie followed his gaze and her blood chilled, the rope was breaking. Each fiber one by one was snapping, making the cage teeter and lower dangerously. It wouldn't be long now before the thing would fall, Yubilie stayed glued to the opening of the cage door trembling; she had to think of something.

Her gaze darted to the Harvester, who was at the edge of the cage, breathing hard, his eyes moving to the sides wildly. But when he looked at Yubilie, his eyes calmed a bit, the initial shock gone from them, he looked as if he figured out smiled, hoping that perhaps he had figured out a way for them to get out of this mess, the forsaken was definitely of no help. It remained standing in the same spot like dead weight. The harvester looked like he was going to jump and take her with him; she watched as he started running making his way towards her, the cage rocking madly with each step he took. She held out her hand and waited for him to take it, only to have it slapped away painfully as he shoved past her and jumped out to safety. He missed the ledge but managed to grab on to a sturdy branch he then began trying to grab onto the rock so he could climb to the ledge.

"You coward!" was the last thing she yelled when she felt the cage fall. At that very moment, the forsaken snapped to life and fluidly and effortlessly grabbed Yubilie and, using the cage that was by this time suspended in the air, like a spring board, it bounded upwards. Right when it was about to reach the safety of the ledge, it hissed loudly and darted to the side, crashing both itself and Yubilie against the jagged rock. Yubilie gasped in pain as she felt the rock dig deeply into her leg and cheek. Weakly she groped around when she felt the forsaken managed to grab on to a bit of rock that jutted out carelessly. Her loose body clung to the rock with only the sliver of ledge to keep her from falling to her death. She shook her head, dazed from the impact, and noticed the young harvester still hanging from the branch with one strong hand, as he tried putting something back in his pocket. He swore loudly when he dropped it; it was a round mirror that flashed brightly, blinding her. She squeezed her eyes shut momentarily before opening them to make her perilous climb out of there, she didn't have to climb to far she was very close to the opening of the gorge. At least that was going swimmingly.

Too engrossed with the thought of feeling solid ground, she took no consideration of the harvester as he swung to her until she felt a painful yank, as the harvester pulled at her hair, whipping her head back. Yubilie screamed writhing as she felt the harvester's warm, heavy body begin to use her as a rope as he began to climb on her. Yubilie gagged as she tasted his salty, dirty hand in her mouth, her shoulders slackened and weakened as his chapped bare feet carelessly stepped on them. She knew she couldn't hold on much longer. Her feet began slipping clumsily; the gash on her leg that she received when she crashed into the rock was now bleeding heavily, making the ground beneath her slick. He was wasting her energy on himself, leaving her with nothing left to save herself with.

She cursed inwardly when she felt her fingers slipping, and felt her body sinking. The harvester was safe, and she was going to die, it wasn't fair. Yubilie felt rough fingers grab her sticky tear-stained cheeks snapping her out of her thoughts, it was the harvester, jeering and laughing at her from the safety of the ledge above. She couldn't make what he was saying out, it sounded hollow and echoed as if she were in a tunnel. She had a feeling that it wasn't kind though, that assumption was confirmed when he spat on her. She shook with fury as she felt it run down her hated him; she didn't know him, but she did. So much that she remained mum when a large shadow loomed above him and grabbed his neck, and plucking him from the ground like a berry.

It was the forsaken, hissing menacingly at the harvester. The young man frightened whimpered piteously as his legs milled around uselessly in the air. Yubilie heard a light trickling sound and noticed he wet his britches as the forsaken held him out at the edge of the ledge. Everything seemed to happen so quickly after that, Yubilie called out to the forsaken, begging it to spare him. The young man cried for mercy but all of it fell on deaf ears as the forsaken dropped the lad to his death before Yubilie could even gasp.

* * *

><p>"All of this was a fiasco," Mado thought darkly, leaning back in her worn, red leather chair. She watched Gret, as he sat perched on her desk, pecking happily at the bird seed she had given him in his round, brass dish. The cage had fallen, causing a rockslide that covered the opening and the way out to the temple. It was going to take a while to fix it. To make matters worse, how the hell where they going to transport any future shipments of wheat? Yes, the goddesses had defiantly picked a wonderful time to try them. She chuckled bitterly; as she used the mantra she had been repeating the last couple of days.<p>

At least the child was alive, that she could thank Nayru for. She felt her heart pounding as the rest of the harvesters began moving and excavating the heavy piles of rock, letting them clatter and break as they landed on the ground. It was already too late to keep things discreet, to Mado's chagrin. She had noticed hills of shadows grow behind her as the other priestesses began filtering around her to witness the ghastly sight. Call it sheer bad luck for when one of the burlier harvesters pulled a rather large rock closer to the top, the body of the young harvester spilled out and crumpled to the floor like a broken marionette. Everyone watched aghast, as a halo of blood surrounded his head, sopping into his dusty blonde curls. His eyes large and glassy like a fish's stared up lifelessly into the sky.

Oddly enough, the person who Mado thought would have been shocked to the point of being inconsolable was Gemma but throughout the whole ordeal she stood there eerily quiet, nibbling her thumbnail. Not a single emotion marring her pearly smooth skin, not even crying out or stepping back as the growing pool of blood grazed her bare toe. She merely watched, contemplating as if she were playing a simple game of chess as the harvesters took the pitiful body away, followed by the father who was moaning and wailing piteously. The priestesses followed, chanting quietly but Mado's eyes never left Gemma's. Gemma, as if feeling her presence, looked up startled at first; she still had her thumb near her mouth and Mado noticed that she had bitten her nail to the nub.

"Well it seems that nothing went as planned, Mado." She sighed sadly. It made the old women's blood go cold at the way she smiled sweetly before shrugging and following the others. Mado could still hear the girl as she sweetly hummed the customary funeral song.

"Yes, all of this was a complete and utter fiasco!" Mado stated louder, startling Gret who flapped away slightly from his eating bowl. "But, old friend," she pointed at the bird with a piece of bread she had ripped from a roll, "It is true what they say," she continued, spraying mouthfuls of crumbs on the desk.

"The quiet ones are the ones you should look out for."


	5. Chapter 4: The Short Adventure

Hello everyone, finally chapter four. Thank goodness! curse writers block.:(

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: <strong>The rather short adventure of the great Dinitius<strong>

Castle Town, an epitome, a melting pot of dreams and possibilities that tantalized outsiders from far and wide with open arms to begin anew, now stood quiet and unmoving as her denizens slumbered quietly and peacefully in the early hours of the warm, balmy morning. The rhythmic ticking of the plaza clock echoed, counting down the hours until life would breathe through the empty fruit stalls and markets once again. The same routine that the people of Castle Town always followed, unaware of what was going on behind the walls of the great Hyrule Castle that towered over them like a great titan threatening to fall and crush them, after being robbed of its heart, the monarch Queen Zelda.

_**4' o clock: woke up did a hundred push-ups, sit ups, and jogged around the sparring fields.**_

_**6' o clock: sharpened swords, polished and buffered armor (noticed a few dents in some of the chest plates, have to let captain know)**_

_**8' o clock: orientation ceremony for the new recruits has been cancelled….and the captain is nowhere to be found.**_

"Captain, where the hell are you?" Dinitius stood there in the circular stone stairway of the Knights' academy, as he stared blankly at the last sentence of his small notebook he always carried with him, his fingers flitted through worn, yellow pages littered with dark scribbles of his schedules, and the routines he had followed since he had first arrived at the knights, academy at the age of eight. His mood darkened as he raked his hand through his thick, black hair. He shivered when he felt his hands, clammy from the humidity, graze the nape of his warm neck. Today it had not gone as scheduled.

The captain had gone out for a ride with Epona and hadn't come back since then. He had been doing that a lot lately, but it hadn't gotten this bad. He would always return, the same way he left, his shoulders tired and hunched with the same troubled look clouding his sharp, blue eyes. Perhaps he was stressed, what with the drought beginning to spread throughout the kingdom. Hyrule, on one hand, was lucky enough to still contain a vast backup reserve of water that was operated and distributed via a web of cooper canals built under Hyrule castle, by, and with the help of, the Gerudos during the golden age of peace. It was this that placed Castle Town on the map for being one of the most technological cities of its time.

Sadly however, envy is never a friend of success;low-lives from neighboring villages began banding together, forming an organization called Iron Fist. Its members would steal, assault, and even kill innocent travellers to and from the roads of Castle town, and disrupt the trade routes, hindering the transfer of trade goods. To rectify this, his captain, and lieutenant captain Ahsrah formed the Brotherhood, which was made up of the most skilled in knights in the senior division of the Academy. The job of the Brotherhood entailed the escorting of merchants and important political leaders, and also evening night patrols throughout the kingdom. The romanticism of it all, playing cops and robbers, it did attracted many starry- eyed, chapped-faced farmers' sons eager to leave the life of a simple farm existence behind and throw themselves into the belly of danger, women, and adventure.

Dinitius's comrades in the Brotherhood definitely took advantage of those so called little perks, and it seemed also, of the captain's absence as well. He looked down, hiding his scowl as most, if not all of the members of the Brotherhood passed him. They smelled heavily of lust and liquor, and chortled on of their nocturnal conquests at Telma's Tavern. One step forward for me, one step backwards for all the others, he told himself as his footsteps continued to echo down the stairs. He always repeated that mantra in his mind like a spell as a child to ease his loneliness as he watched all his classmates becoming close friends in front of his very eyes as he continued to carry on alone, never once being approached. this was due to the fact that even as a child he was very tall, so tall that he would tower over his young classmates by a couple of feet.

But his height and his strength were one of the reasons the captain noticed him, and had Dinitius become his squire.

"Hold your head up high and never allow anyone to stamp out that fire I see burning in you." He had told a beaten and bloody-nosed Dinitius the day when he stopped a fight between Dinitius and one of the upper-classmen. This started when the lanky red- headed boy ridiculed Dinitius about his humble upbringing, calling he and his parents "dung slingers ". By that time seething; the plucky eight year old Dinitius spat back, calling the red-heads two plump short cronies (for lack of a better word) his "bed buddies". The fight was rather brutal; brutal enough that the lieutenant's son Jacquimo had ran off to find help.

Jacquimo, that's it, he was the one that last saw the captain, and perhaps he knew something. He knew for a fact as he made his way towards Jacquimo's room that he was awake, no doubt working on his precious little medical machines and experiments that made Jacquimo, to his father's chagrin, put the sword down for good. It was his eccentric nature that brought the two together and made Jacquimo his first and perhaps his only true friend, calling him "a curious specimen". Jacquimo never left his side the day after the fight.

"You may enter," spoke Jacquimo in a commanding yet comical voice, when Dinitius knocked on his study door.

Shaking his head and smirking, Dinitius entered the humid room. Jacquimo was the only one next to his father that preferred a warm room. If people didn't think it odd; he would have had a fire crackling merrily in his room during the hot summer that up to the Gerudo blood that flowed in his veins, Dinitius thought, as he searched for his friend in the sea of iron and cogs that littered the small room.

"Ah, from the way you valiantly entered my room, good knight, my commanding voice did not intimidate you in the least," came Jacquimo's voice from the largest heap of metal lying in the middle of the room, before a mop of dark brown curls, round green goggles, and a large white- toothed smile appeared to greet Dinitius.

"Close but I think you need to work on it a bit more _before_ it sounds remotely commanding," Dinitius quipped as he leaned against his usual spot; an old, creaky, oak table that was used as a dining table, a study table, and it wouldn't surprise Dinitius in the least if Jacquimo even slept on real bed in the corner was already piled to its capacity with old books, scrolls, and scrawled paper.

"Point noted. Another downer for the old man though," Jacquimo stood up, scrubbing the black grease off his olive-skinned cheek and gave his latest invention a scrutinized squint. "That'll do for now," he spoke softly to himself and all-nighter. The good thing is, I can sleep in this time;I heard that today's classes were cancelled," he continued, as he removed his tan, grease-stained work gloves and perched himself near Dinitius.

"Actually," Dinitius began "that's why I'm here.I…"

"A drink first," Jacquimo sighed waving his hand and rubbing the bridge of his nose with the other free hand."You've been busy lately with the Brotherhood. It's been awhile, old friend, since we sat and had a drink." Jacquimo rose, and made his way to the paper laden bed, and began searching through the heap, mumbling and wrinkling his nose at the half-eaten apple he had found before throwing it over his shoulder. He continued to scour around until magically, it seemed, he produced a round glass jug with a long delicate corked spout. "A present," he smirked impishly, as he removed his goggles with his free hand to reveal thick-lashed, honey-colored eyes, "from Janice, at Telma's bar." He jingled the golden contents before handing it to Dinitius, "Distilled from Ordona Apples. I can guarantee you, you will never find liquor as potent or as delicious."

"So, if I'm not mistaken, you're here because you think I know where Link is, huh?" Jacquimo croaked, after taking a hardy gulp and shoving the glass jug to Dinitius.

"How did you know?" Dinitius said perplexed, as he cautiously smelled the golden drink before taking a long swig and coughing.

"Because you have a really bad habit of talking out loud. I heard you outside of my door before you knocked." Jacquimo smirked as he took another long swig.

"Well, do you know?" Dinitius said after a long pause.

"Nope, haven't the foggiest," Jacquimo sighed, as he patted Dinitius's hard shoulder sympathetically. "But don't worry, I'm sure he'll show up soon. He's a grown man and doesn't need you chaperoning him around all the time. "Probably just wants to be alone, what with the queen's death and all,"

"Well I didn't think it would be _this_ bad," Dinitius shrugged, "I mean, so far the late queen's advisors are doing well, and I'm sure a replacement will be found late king did have lots of close relatives after all."

Jacquimo coughed and sputtered mid drink, sprinkling golden droplets on the dusty ground before him at Dinitius's comment. "I'm afraid to ask," Jacquimo said nervously, his voice muffled as he wiped his mouth with his white, billowed sleeve. "Didn't you know about the late queen and Link?"

"Of course," Dinitius said, crossing his arms annoyed. "They were good friends, were they not?"

"Oh Dinitius," Jacquimo, frustrated, sighed heavily. "You are a genius on the battle field," he continued, shaking his head dubiously, "But when it comes to things like this you're as thick as a rock." "Let me put it simply," Jacquimo smiled cheerfully when Dinitius made a face that showed him he didn't quite catch on. "Link, your captain," he began slowly as if he was talking to a child, "and the late Queen Zelda were…..

* * *

><p>They were lovers? Dinitius didn't realize he was that dense. Well at least until Jacquimo helpfully pointed it out, he scowled. "Well I suppose you couldn't have known. After all, they were very discreet. The only way I know is because my old man let it slip out one night." The voice of Jacquimo crept into Dinitius's thoughts as he made his way to the training grounds to look for the lieutenant.<p>

Bits and pieces of their conversation began pulsating through his mind. Not the trivial things like Jacquimo mentioning, as he handed a red velvet bag to Dinitius that Janice's friend Ellie, that pretty, petite, brown-eyed girl they had met at Telma's on the rare nights when he was free of his patrol duties had become quite taken with Dinitius and sent him Hylian ladybugs (chocolate round candies with a hard cherry shell, sprinkled with bitter chocolate grounds) since she _knew_ they were his favorite. He had a secret love of sweets. His mouth watered as he patted with affection the dark velvet bag filled with the chocolaty candies strapped to his doubt Jacquimo had told her that, which annoyed him. However, what annoyed Dinitius even more were the last things Jacquimo told him before he left his room.

"Maybe the reason he didn't tell you was because you put him on so high a pedestal that he didn't feel comfortable confiding in you; he's only human after all. I mean, I'm not saying he's not a great , hell, I admire him for whipping the sad excuses we called knights into shape, but I can't help but think that Link was a fool for allowing himself to get involved like this. " But then again, I might just be envious. You don't see devotion between a man and a woman like that these days, which makes all this so tragic. Maybe….maybe they were _**too **_devoted, really. What did that accomplish? A broken heart and a royal crypt filled with orange and red flowers as far as the eye can see. " Jacquimo shook his head and chuckled dryly. "I'm glad I put my devotion into _this_, he said patting his metal invention. "You can manipulate it as you wish."

Jacquimo had asked Dinitius if he was upset with him before he left. He was, but it was dying down the more he thought of it. He couldn't blame his friend for telling the truth. He did admire the captain; he was the man Dinitius strived to be like. That desire was Dinitius's bread and butter that kept him going, spurring him on to obtain a sort of perfection that many, even his parents had found to be extreme. Sadly, it also made Dinitius far too busy in his quest for perfection to even realize that in all the years that he had known the captain, he had never once called him by his name. Never once did Dinitius take the time to understand the man that hid his suffering behind a mask, a mask that his captain was either too kind or perhaps too proud to remove as he plodded heavily with fatigue through war torn fields thick with mud and blood. And worst of all, he had failed with the silent promise he had made to be like Colin, a boy from his captain's village. Dinitius had made that promise as a boy when the captain would often tell him stories about Colin. One of Dinitius's all-time favorite stories was the time when the captain took Colin fishing for the first time and how Colin had burst into tears when the captain was about to dispatch the fish they had caught. The captain hadn't the heart to kill the fish, as Colin with eyes round, blue and shiny like marbles from the tears looked pleadingly up at him. Needless to say, they went home with grumbling bellies. Though he hated to admit it, Dinitius always wondered if the captain spoke to others about him the same way he would about Colin, with such fondness like one who would talk about their beloved sibling.

Dinitius was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he had reached the training grounds until he felt the hardness of the yellow-tiled floor under his grey booted feet being replaced by the softness of grass. The training grounds, at this time would have been filled with gawky-eyed first and second years practicing fundamental sword techniques taught under the stern and watchful dark eyes of Aisha. A very competent teacher indeed; he remembered her husky thick voice pealing through the clear blue sky as she barked orders, and him going to bed with welts and bruises the size of lemons on his arms and legs. Such a waste of valuable time. People here definitely were ignorant, Dinitius sighed as he placed his hands on his hips and shook his head in disappointment as he surveyed the lonely training grounds. If it wasn't for the simple fact of the lieutenant being a Gerudo(he could only command at the captain's supervision), daily life would have continued even with the disappearance of the captain. The whole Demon king incident happened years ago. Ahsrah was honest and loyal; he was even handpicked by the captain himself to be his right-hand man.

He continued walking around the cylindrical grounds. The sun was out by this time, making the air hot and dense, and he felt sweat trickle down the side of his was about to brush it away but his hand stopped in midair; he thought he saw the wide doors of the training grounds stables moving. He was so far away that he squinted slightly as he slowly made his way toward them only picking up his pace when he found out that they were indeed moving, and not softly but violently as if a typhoon lay behind the latched up wooden gates. Followed by a chorus of shrill shrieking so loud he had to cover his ears with both hands from the decided to move the iron peg that kept the doors barred with the tip of his boot. No sooner did he do that, the doors swung open and an explosion of dry hay shot out, knocking back a surprised Dinitius onto his back. Groggily, he lifted himself up and found himself touching noses with Epona. She eyed him curiously, her head bobbing slightly as she breathed heavily. Dinitius only sat there clueless, not exactly knowing what to make of this, until it dawned on him, as he felt the rush of warm air when she snorted at him, pushing his hair slightly out of his face. Why was Epona here? She never left the captains side, and now she stood before Dinitius, her cream colored tail twitching as she looked to the sides, frantically searching for the captain.

Dinitius rose cautiously raising both hands to show her he meant no harm; he spoke softly and sweetly to her as he tried to reach out to stroke her velvet, Carmel coat. She darted away at both his attempts with an annoyed snort, then stopped and turned her head and looked at the entrance of the grounds, her long graceful neck stretching as if to hear something. This gave Dinitius ample time to near the horse, and begin to gently pluck strands of hay from her tangled mane. He had to find the Captain and fast. He grimaced. Seeing Epona here only solidified his worry from earlier. The captain couldn't have gotten far without Epona; if he went now, he could probably have Hyrule covered by nightfall by himself. Urgency mounting, Dinitius began trying to lead Epona back to the comfort of the stable. Epona, however, had different plans. Whatever had entranced her apparently also spooked her so much that she sprang into action and darted towards the entrance at full speed, dragging poor Dinitius with her, who had no time to react except cling onto her neck.

* * *

><p>It was already sunset and they were traversing Laynyaru province. Other than stopping to give Dinitius time to climb on her bare back, Epona's speed never subsided. She continued; her strong, sure legs pumping, her head still lowered and elongated, reminding Dinitius of a compass needle. Dinitius's fingers shifted as he held onto Epona's mane. A wad of white, laced fabric fluttered loosely in his fisted hand. He blushed and remembered the commotion he and Epona had caused at the market place, in the course of twenty minutes; and they had annihilated five fruits stalls and jumped in the large fountains to evade the bumbling castle guards. If that weren't bad enough, Epona had ridden him face first into an occupied clothes line, blinding him momentarily. He looked at the pair of rather large, billowing, white bloomers when he peeled the fabric away from his face as they rode away. He had never known that old cat woman he saw hobbling around the market place could curse like that, so more than likely these were hers. Dinitius pocketed them in his small, belt satchel; he would have a messenger return those later.<p>

As the two rode on under the great oak tree the land mark of the Hylian Lake, Dinitius stomach lurched as he noticed how sad and depleted Hylian Lake had became. He got off of Epona and leaned over the stone bridge where he could see the scales of the fish glistening in the final rays of sunlight as they sliced through the water. He wondered, frowning, if he covered as much ground as he could, perhaps he should get the lieutenant to help him, his hand squeezing the stone rail of the bridge. But, perhaps he though as he surveyed around the lake, it wouldn't hurt to look around a bit more. He smiled reassuringly at the lovely mare and climbed on her back.

"Let's get out of here Epona." Dinitius said swatting at the direction of his right ear when he heard an annoying buzz. He scratched his ear and growled annoyed as he heard the buzzing again followed by a soft feathery sensation on the same ear. It was already night by this time and he thought the eerie glow he saw at the corner of his eye was the moon so he didn't give a second thought as he brought his hand down hard on the flying devil in hopes that he had finally squashed it for good.

Dinitius nodded pleased, feeling almost relaxed after letting go of some of the pent up stress of that day, and breathed deeply in the night air. As he looked up, he noticed something quite odd: there was no moon to be found so where was that glow coming from? No sooner did that thought cross his mind than he cried out, squinting as a red light blared in front of him followed by a loud jingling as if someone were ringing a bell. Dinitius eyes snapped open and held fast onto Epona's back when he felt her jerk abruptly, at a red a glowing orb buzzing and ringing in front of the two. Try as he might to evade the odd creature, it ducked under Dinitius's attacks nimbly and charged at Epona. Frightened, she reared on her hind legs, punching the night air violently and knocking Dinitius off and over the edge of the bridge. He was too surprised to cry out. Dinitius felt as if his stomach had lodged in his throat as he tumbled helplessly in the sky but not before finding out the identity of his assailant. It was a fairy, he mouthed in awe. He had never seen one up close before and had always thought they were a legend since people hadn't seen them in such a long time.

Dinitius looked around frantically for anything to grab onto and didn't think twice when he saw a floating white object in the sky. With arms flaying and screaming at the top of his lungs, Dinitius clawed his way to the object and grabbed on for dear life.

"Hey, what is the meaning of this!" a shrill voice rang in the air.

Dinitius opened his eyes and saw an odd looking man before him, he had a long nose but at the end it was round, stout, and large like a tomato, and thin red lips caged by a long mustache goatee that looked like a goat's beard. He wore bright colored clothes, his blouse was short and his hairy pot belly jutted out and pressed against Dinitius's stomach in an uncomfortable manner as he tried to edge closer to push Dinitius away. The two wrestled over dominion of the poor cuckoo the man had been holding, causing a flurry of feathers to spray around them. Dinitius looked up at the poor bird as it flapped wildly trying to keep suspended. The two men looked at each other as they realized the bird's efforts were futile and they both screamed together in unison as they spiralled to the ground like heavy bags of sand.

They were picking up speed, the world was rapidly spinning, Dinitius felt the man push him one final time but paid no attention as he prepared for his fate. He felt his eyes water and told himself it was just the dry air whizzing around him and not the image of his parents and his captain that passed through his mind, one final time. Dinitius cried out, winded,when he felt softness all around him as if he had fallen on a downy pillow. He laid there dazed as he looked up at the night sky, his breath heaving. He was alive! He was alive and in one piece. He chuckled and smiled and sunk his head back into whatever it was he was lying on; he didn't care what _it_ was , he was too busy staring, mesmerized at how lovely the stars were. It was so wonderful being alive. Only one thing seemed out of place: the world was still spinning, however not as fast.

"Well, never in my _wildest_ dreams did I ever think my raining man wish would come true," piped up a voice, startling Dinitius who rose quickly and cursed when he felt a sharp felt pain behind his head. in his surprise, he had moved his head onto the side, and on top of a eyes squinted in the moonlit night until they adjusted and he discovered he was lying on a large bed of moss on top of a spinning platform.

"A new precaution," Dinitius heard the voice full of mirth continue. "Had too many accidents, but never mind, shouldn't flirt because it appears you're already taken," the man grumbled, rolling his eyes and motioning above with his thumb.

Furrowing his brows, Dinitius followed the man's thumb and noticed the speck still in the bridge. Dinitius heard Epona neigh.

"Hang on Epona, I'll get you down somehow," Dinitius yelled quickly, feeling slightly silly at treating Epona almost like a lady.

"Aw how sweet, wish I was her," the man tut –tutted with his index finger close to his mouth. The action reminded Dinitius of a spoiled courtesan and made him feel slightly uncomfortable as he rose slowly, trying to keep his balance on the spinning, wooden platform. "Hmm… you're more handsome at eye level," the man purred stepping closer to Dinitius and making him fall rear first back on to the mossy ground. ""Aww relax, "the man roared with laughter, "you're not my type anyways" he waved his hand airily in front of Dinitius. "The name's Falbi. It's a pleasure, And who might you be?"

"Dinitius," Dinitius nodded briskly.

"AHHHhhhHHH Dino, fabulous!" Falbi cried excitedly clapping both his hands cheerily together. "So, do you need something? You obviously have something on your mind."

"Well," Dinitius began, scratching the back of his head, "do you think you can bring her down, the captain's- I mean my horse."

"Hmm, your horse?" Falbi regarded him gulped audibly, frightened that his little white lie would be brought to light.

"A little robust for you I think, you look more like a graceful mare kinda guy." Falbi finally said, turning away from a relieved Dinitius.

"Such a strange old man, "Dinitius thought warily as he watched Falbi make his way down the spinning platform effortlessly as if he had done so many a time.

"Well come on Dino, I'm not going to wait all night. If you want to get that horse down, my brother is just the man to know. He'll use one of those large, automated back scratchers he spends so much time working on. Honestly, if he paid attention to his face as much as he does with those contraptions, he would have such flawless skin," Falbi grumbled, as he walked down the rickety, wood plank bridge. Dinitius sighed and shook his head and glanced up at Epona before hesitantly trailing behind.

When he met Fyer, Dinitius realized what Falbi was taking about. He wondered, (as he watched from across the dinner table with hidden disgust as the short, potbellied man cleaned out his right ear with his index finger then jammed his hand into the bread basket) that if it was something that all mad geniuses had in common. He thought of Jacquimo in his billowing, white, stained tunic. Perhaps on the inside, their minds are organized and proficient with numbers but on the outside, the whole idea of keeping sharp and in order was totally alien to them.

Or perhaps, Dinitius concluded as he politely waved the bread basket away when Falbi passed it to him, it was just laziness, at least if Shad, the late queen's head advisor was anything to go by.

"So," Fyer droned slowly, "My kid brother here says you need to get your horse down. Nothing doing kid ain't got the machines to bring that heavy slab of meat down here, which leads me to ask, why is a silver-plated kid jumping off the side of the bridge? Your woman leave you or something?

Dinitius didn't realize he was still in full knight's gear. He blushed sheepishly as he looked down at his silver gauntleted hands, the tops etched with intricate red enamel painted flames and Hylian runes, a calling card and ranking method that a knight was assigned to when he was accepted into the elite of the Brotherhood. He was third seat flame(meaning he was one of the third highest ranking officers which consisted of light, water, flame and higher ranking officers were assigned high danger level missions and were the high council of the Brotherhood.)but he hoped in the future that he would climb the ranks and reach the coveted position of first seat light. Dinitius flexed his open hand before taking a deep breath and explaining about his missing captain, but stopped mid story when Falbi started to choke on and spewed out the thick stew they were dining on.

"Come again? You're talking about Link, am I correct? What happened to him?!" Falbi exclaimed, his voice quivering.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Dinitius spoke softly, crossing his arms as he shook his head. "So you guys know him?"

"Of course we do, boy, everyone and their dog knows him." Fyer cut off his now teary-eyed brother. "He came to visit us all the time on his fishing trips here. He would always bring me the latest in CastleTown gadgetry so I could tinker with it. If that's not true kindness, I don't know what is. So what are ya to him kid? I just can't tell a perfect stranger can I? Suppose you're an assassin in disguise, huh?" Fyer hissed, nearing Dinitius's face for emphasis; so close that his rough oily nose almost touched the young knight's smaller one.

"Honestly, Dinitius scoffed. "I highly doubt an assassin would stupidly present themselves out in the open as I have."

"You'd be surprised, Dino dear, "Falbi said in a sing-song voice.

The knight sighed deeply, trying very hard to quell the familiar wave of impatience that would wash over him, usually when he was dealing with one of the many smart-mouthed new recruits. He looked up at the two odd brothers before finally, though quietly, stating what the two wanted to hear from the boy.

"He is my captain….there satisfied?"

"AHHHhhhHHH, so you're the captain's boy? My goodness, you've grown quite a bit." Falbi said, resting his hand on his chin and staring at Dinitius like an exotic pet. "Poo, I imagined you'd grow out of that moody persona of yours and adopt a more spritely and good-natured attitude like that yummy captain of yours." Falbi dead panned, pouting a little when Dinitius could do nothing but stare daggers at the gawky-eyed old man for his crude remark of the captain.

"Now, now, you're upsetting the boy. See, steam is erupting from his ears as we speak." Fyer said blandly, already bored of the duo's comedy act. He rose, his old bones popping like a dry twigs as he shuffled to his cluttered, wooden work table and filed around the hill of tangled cords and discarded scrap iron, an action that very much reminded the knight of his friend back at castle town.

"Here we are," Fyer said, clearing his throat and puffing out his chest with pride when he presented the two with his latest invention. "This, child, rest assure, will end the almost impossible search for your dear wayward captain. I was beginning to think that he was spending far too long out in that cold stone crypt they once called a prison." "You mean out in the desert?" Dinitius breathed, relieved that finally there were some answers. "What is this thing?" the knight asked, cocking his eyebrow as he slowly approached the compact little machine.

At first glance it looked to be in the shape of a large insect, a scarab beetle to be exact. It was the size of an adult shield and jutting from its belly was a thick, leather strap that looked as if it were used as a belt (Dinitius surmised the obvious when he saw the buckle and the tiny belt holes) but what awed the knight even more was when the crafty inventor pressed the left eye that contained a red enamel painted button, out popped two large, sturdy wings. The wings were crafted with a thick, cream colored fabric that enveloped the lithe, strong, iron rods that provided the wings outline. The wings were so large that they knocked over one of the bowls of steaming stew into Falbi's lap. Falbi howled in pain and danced around trying to cool the burn in between his thighs; he looked rather funny. However, both the knight and the mad inventor were far too busy with the amazing flying machine and what it promised.

To Dinitius, it promised to find his captain, hopefully in one piece and safe; to Fyer, his invention promised the prospects of possessing whatever was clunking around prosperously in Dinitius's velvet pouch. After all, the inventor was a business man first and a friend second. Link knew that all too well; his ward, however, seemed rather dim, Fyer thought as he observed Dinitius beaming at the odd little beetle with excitement.

"Oh well," he chuckled, it wasn't his problem.

Dinitius shifted uncomfortably around the stiff cot that Falbi had provided as he might he couldn't get comfortable with the sensation of a hard board against his back and a rough snitch of cloth (Dinitius longed for the luxuries, though modest, of his room back at the palace) so short that his long legs popped out from under it. If that wasn't bad enough, Fyer, in all his logic said it would be far wiser to fly during daylight, for the desert was a far more dangerous place at night and contained a myriad of creatures that were even unknown even to the most seasoned scholars in the kingdom. Dinitius scowled at the sleeping forms of the two old men and wondered how they could sleep so soundly, knowing that the captain was out there, perhaps at the mercy of those terrible creatures of the night bent on making the captain into a meal.

It was far too hard; the knight rose, growling inwardly when he saw the lone red candy ball that fell from his sad, empty pouch. Fyer and Falbi had made quick work at emptying his pouch of Hylian Ladybugs; it was the payment to have Fyer make a couple of rounds around the desert. Dinitius, of course, was denied the task, for Fyer was worried the knight, in his ignorance, would break his precious invention he had worked on for years.

But as the night progressed slowly, Dinitius found himself edging closer to the flying machine that gave off an inviting glow in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Things could have gone better, Dinitius thought as he peered over the edge of the sandy cliff at the mangled remains of Fyer's great flying machine that floated uselessly in the dark lake below him. Perhaps it was the sudden change of wind or the fact the brassy old thing screamed generic prototype in his head as he made his perilous leap off the rickety wooden ledge atop the quaint cottage specially built for the contraption (complete with painted arrow) but he knew, as he felt himself pitching violently to the side, that the only thing it seemed, that could have any merit in preserving his life once again and allowing him access to the lone desert (though farfetched as it sounded) were the billowy women's underpants he had completely forgotten about <em>until <em>he saw the white fabric peaking from his satchel.

Hurriedly, Dinitius pulled the long fabric out with one shaky hand, trying very hard to keep some of the steady leverage he had left with the other hand; he was losing air quickly. Dinitius timed the jump as best as he could; one of the wings had already broken off and the fall would be a far nastier one without the guarantee of him escaping scott free. He would surely becoming fish food if he were to fail on his timing.

He grunted loudly as he lunged forward, whipping out the white fabric quickly as he felt the other wing break off effortlessly, leaving him suspended momentarily in the air. The fabric managed to catch onto a rather large rock jutting out (to his luck) a few inches above the ledge of the forbidden desert. Save for a minor bump on his cheek,it went pretty well, he let the now useless fabric fall from his hand and watched it slightly flutter i in the wind before rising to his feet and surveying the terrain.

The desert looked so different at night. Devoid of life, it looked like the back of a white skull as he quietly made his way toward the fallen ruins of the forsaken fortress. Dinitius followed the same path he took when he and the captain would come up to train. Come to think of it, as a boy Fyer and Falbi would sometimes offer the two lodging when they would accidently forget the time. However, Dinitius, bruised and tired by that time, remembered being only vaguely interested as his captain and the two prattled on about the latest news and developments around the kingdom until he cocooned himself deeper in the cozy corner his captain had tucked him in, Dinitius remembered smiling sleepily as the captain watched him, a smile of his own stretched across his face as he beamed proudly at his young apprentice already fast asleep.

Only one of the many happy memories he seemed to have forgotten, he though, rubbing his eyes when sand flew into them. He rubbed his eyes again when he noticed with unease the ground before him beginning to move. He thought it was just his eyes due to the irritation that they felt but when Dinitius saw the sand parting slowly before him to reveal long spiny legs, he asked no questions and ran; not looking back to see the creature as it revealed itself.

Dinitius cursed inwardly as he felt around his belt and found that he had only his small dagger and nothing more; at the size of the legs, he knew that would hardly be enough. Dinitius breathed in sharply, the cold air stinging at his lungs and his vision boggling around as his heavy footsteps plodded through the soft sand. He heard a soft rumbling in the distance and thought he had gotten a good distance away and noticing the entrance of the Arbiters grounds,until he felt the ground rise underneath him. His feet buckling, Dinitius flew into the air and felt the heat of pain radiate through his back as it slammed against cold rock. He groaned and rolled onto his back and closing his eyes tightly in defeat when he realized he had been thrown to the far to the left, on top of a stone platue and far away, once again, from the massive temple.

Dinitius was about to make another mad dash, until an earsplitting shriek stopped him mid stride. Dinitius turned slowly to see a great, grey, spiky mound rise from the sand. The knight's eyes, wide with fright, stayed glued when a giant spider emerged from the white sand. It was unlike anything that Dinitius had ever seen. It was clearly as big as two horses combined, its exoskeleton pointed and sharp like the very stone pinnacles around it. What made the young man tremble however, was the dark matter that spewed from the creature's mouth as it reared back its craggy first glance, it looked like black tar but when he saw countless tiny silver legs glistening in the waning moonlight; Dinitius realized that they were hundreds, no thousands, of baby spiders.

Wild and untamed, they lapped around the desert like waves, stretching so high, the little spiders caught an unsuspecting hawk, enveloping it in darkness and only giving it time to screech with pain before eerie silence and loud crunching rent the air in the now cold desert. His chin quivering and sweat trickling down the sides of his temples, Dinitius scrambled away from the bony remnants of the mound had spit out before him; the spiders had already gathered speed and were making their way toward him. With the last bit of energy he had, Dinitius climbed as high as he could onto one the stony pinnacles in front of him.

His hands ached as rocky fragments cut into his skin. The scent of blood that came from his raw, chapped hands overwhelmed him and made him dizzy. but he continued climbing. He knew that if her were to stop, all hope of seeing his captain would be lost. It seemed pretty grim as Dinitius saw through fatigue-hazed eyes the spiders climbing up toward him. He shook his head in disbelief and chuckled bitterly, wondering if things could get possibly get worse. In the world of Dinitius of course, they pinnacle could not hold the weight of both the knights and the small spider's,and broke. Dinitius fell back first, cursing the gods as the heavy rock fell on top of him, imprinting his body into the sand. Dinitius sputtered as sand fell into his mouth. Like quicksand he felt himself sinking and wondered if the sand or the spiders would be his undoing.

He could already feel tiny legs begin to flutter across his legs. The knight had never experienced such pain. He cried out in anguish as he felt the first of the spiders pierce into his flesh, and he clenched his teeth as tiny pincers followed soon after the first bite. He futilely tried to wriggle his foot but the weight of the rock kept his leg glued in place. Images of his leg white and bony passed through his mind and he prayed that the pain would soon cause him to lose consciousness so he could die quickly. He thought of all the people he loved, his father and mother, Jacquimo and Ahsrah, and his captain.

"Link"… he spoke weakly as he stretched his hand out from under the pinnacle to the Arbiters ground before closing his eyes and letting his hand plop down on to rock and pebbles. At least he thought it was rock and pebbles until he felt them shift slightly. Dinitius also thought, his stomach lurching with hope, that he saw leather horse reins. Then he heard a snort which made his hand scramble blindly, grabbing the inviting sight. At the top of his lungs Dinitius screamed for his savoir to go, and soon felt the pressure of the rock rolling off of him as he erupted from underneath it.

Dinitius continued screaming as he held on tightly to whatever was dragging him. He whizzed through the desert at full speed, the wave of spiders following close behind him. Dry twigs scratched and caught onto to his clothes and into his leg wound that stung terribly as it was dragged across the dry sand. Opening his eyes slightly, Dinitius looked up to see the structure of the Arbiters ground and the black horse that had miraculously led him to it.

Dinitius fell heavily on the stone slab of the entrance. The cool ground felt so good on his sweaty cheek. He swatted at the horse that nuzzled him and whickered at him urgently as if to tell him to get up. Dinitius groaned as he rose and, using the sturdy mare as a crutch, he limped inside and closed the heavy stone door right in front of the terrible spiders that screeched with anger as they slapped themselves against the stone door.

Dinitius leaned his head back against the door and patted the snout of the black mare that for some odd reason seemed enthralled with Dinitius's sweaty black hair, nipping at it playfully as she gently snorted into the knights grimy hand that was encrusted with both dirt and blood. He gave the horse one final pat as he surveyed the echoing entrance and noticed large-booted footprints that led around a winding path. Holding onto the mare for support, Dinitius rose shakily to his feet, biting his lip against the pain. Dinitius's left leg felt numb and heavy; he tried to fight the wave of nausea as he stared at the large wound that looked like a gaping eye the size of his open hands.

The wound would have to wait and be left in the hands of the gods, he grimaced. As he began to painfully traverse the winding path. He gulped, trying to moisten his parched throat and calm his nerves for what he might see when he reached the ending.

Dinitius hobbled painfully to the quiet form laying before a great metal arch on a stone platform. Glass shards were glittered around the still body of Link. They glowed eerily and jingled loudly as Dinitius brushed them aside with his good foot so that he could kneel before him.

"Link, Captain, can you hear me? Wake up!" Dinitius cried, trying to see if there was any indication his captain was breathing. He placed his ear against Link's chest and heard nothing. He was cold, cold like ice. Dinitius winced when he felt something scratch his cheek and as he raised down, he noticed the hollow crevice in Links chest and jutting out from it was a piece of glass Dinitius stared at it in disbelief, disbelief that soon turned to anger as he looked at Link with contempt.

"You did this to yourself," Dinitius spoke through clenched teeth. "You were actually in so much pain that you did_ this, _over a woman that would never belong to you. I don't believe this!How pathetic can you be?...Bastard" the knight's hand clenched the fabric of his captain's tunic.

"You bastard! You pathetic, stupid, stupid old man!" Dinitius roared into Link's face.

"I hate you Link, I hate you." Dinitius's voice trembled as he bowed his head in sorrow, crying bitterly, allowing the tears to soak into the collar of his tunic.

"Always the cry-baby... but it warms me that you've finally called me by my name,Dinitius."

"Captain?! You're alive?" Dinitius's heart lurched and he noticed that Link, though his eyes were closed, was smirking at him weakly.

"So I am. To be perfectly honest, I'd never imagined that I'd wake up. I suppose I should have thought this over." Link paused as he took a labored breath. "I'm dying, Dinitius, but im starting to have second thoughts."

"Sir..." was the only thing Dinitius could say before a loud rumbling shook the ground below them, spooking the black mare

"Remember, Dinitius, when you'd get upset with me when I never told you exactly _why _we should never traverse the desert at night? It found us, Dinitius. The thing that shredded your leg like that, it's back and it has brought friends.

"Dinitius, you must leave me and get out of here, It's far too late for me."

"The hell I am, You're clearly delirious!" Dinitius spat back, stuffing the last hylian ladybug into Link's protesting mouth. "I'll carry you if I need too, goddamit.I won't let you die, not here at least."Dinitius mumbled as he placed Link atop the horse that was bobbed its head frantically when the rumbling became violent.

Dinitius ignored the shadows that loomed over them as they rode towards the exit. The creatures, however, had another agenda all their own. They erupted from the floor, causing Dinitius and Link to collapse on the floor. Dinitius gasped as a hoof connected painfully with his stomach as the horse tumbled off to the side and fell into a crevice, disappearing into the darkness. Dinitius was exhausted. He couldn't move anymore now that that the wound on his leg was bleeding heavily a dark puddle quickly forming around it. He could see one of the giant spiders edge closer to him, it's fangs salivating. In a final attempt, Dinitius grabbed his dagger as he was lifted in the air by the spider, its two front legs pinching his sides painfully as Dinitius waved his dagger loosely in front of it, only to have it slapped away by another of its free legs.

With his head hanging weakly to the side, Dinitius watched as the spider's many black eyes sparkled hungrily. It's fangs twisted in an almost ghastly grin as it brought the knights head closer, intent on cutting his head clean off with its hot salivating mouth.

* * *

><p>It baffled him, they had survived.<p>

Escaping unscathed was another story. Dinitius rose from the bed and reached out for the cane that would be his left leg for the first couple of months before Jacquimo finished his "finest creation" as he called it(_everything_ was his finest creation). Nothing could be done about Dinitius's leg. It was crushed beyond recognition when his comrades found him in the hole he had fallen in; during the cave-in at the Arbiters Grounds. and while many of the scholars believed it collapsed due to old age, Dinitius knew very well that it was Link who caused it. He remembered the dark aura seeping from the mirror fragment lodged in Link's chest. It had surrounded him as he'd walked proud and strong to the army of spiders, and with the same ease one would have tossing old fruit in the garbage, Link made quick work of disposing most of the spiders with his bare hands. Link ripped through the hard bodies with an almost animalistic glee, smiling darkly as he admired the ruin that lay before him and advanced towards the last spider slowly.

The wretched creature pressed itself against the farthest wall and gave a low warning hiss as Link stopped before it. Dinitius watched perplexed as Link planted both his heels to the ground before opening his mouth and letting out a roar so great that it caused the destruction of half of the fortress.

It had been a week already but the captain still laid comatose in his sleeping chamber. Any sign of the wound he had inflicted upon himself with the glass shard had disappeared. The doctors had come to the conclusion that he had collapsed from fatigue due to stress and was advised to seek refuge back in the comfort of Ordona where, goddess willing, he'd make a speedy recovery. The need for him here had made itself painfully known when no one had shown up for sword fighting classes the last couple of days; Ahsrah and Aisha could only do so much to keep the willful subordinates in check. Dinitius sighed and brushed away a bead of sweat on the side of his face as he held onto the side of the open window. It would definitely be hard to adjust to the absence of his leg but he had to as there was no other option, he thought as he looked down and watched Link being placed in the covered wagon that Colin had brought from Ordona.

Dinitius wished he could have spoken to him just once, he thought as he observed Colin talking to Ahsrah, one hand resting on one of his hips, the other stroking Epona's creamy mane, a gesture that reminded him so much of Link. Save for the long, blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail and ruddier skin, Colin was a dead ringer for the captain. Dinitius craned his neck further when he noticed Colin did not travel alone. Dinitus could see the blonde woman that sat near Link was rather pretty and wondered if she was a relative of his, (Link was not one to talk about his family; if he did have any) but when he noticed her small hand stroking Link's face in almost a loving manner, he decided that their connection was not of they were once lovers. She never kept her eyes off him so perhaps she still loved him?

Dinitius jumped from his reverie when he heard a loud whistle and looked down at Ahsrah. Ahsrah pointed at him as he spoke to knight tensed up when he saw Colin stare at him contemplatively before giving him a warm smile and calling out to him with cupped hands.

"You have now become a dear friend of mine, Dinitius. A comrade. I thank you on behalf of the people of Ordona for saving someone very precious to all of us," he added as he looked at both Epona and the women who was now atop the mare. Dinitius tried to hide the blush that crept on his face as the woman's dark green eyes regarded him silently, he ignored them as he kept his eyes on Colin, "You always have a place to stay in Ordona, Dinitius. Come visit us when you are well."

"I look forward to that," Dinitius yelled out, waving. He continued smiling, trying very hard to suppress the unease and dread that filled his heart as he watched the wagon fade into the red sunset.

* * *

><p>There you have it folks, Link is alive! wouldn't be much of a story if the main character died. Hopefully now, the story will start speeding up a bit. I know the first chapters were probably a bit slow and boring. But i promise, now that Link has been recused, (though terribly banged up) the adventure will actually begin. What will happen when Link awakens? who knows, I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter. :D<p> 


End file.
